Pewter Cauldrons
by neonfizz
Summary: After the fourth book, no one could find a new headmaster for Durmstrang so all students got sent to Beauxbatons except for Lise and Marie KRUM who got sent to Hogwarts...
1. The Krums

Pewter Cauldrons  
  
  
Prologue:Viktor!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot and my characters Lise and Marie. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N:This takes place after fourth year, no headmaster was found for Durmstrang so people from Durmsrang are going to   
Beauxbatons except 5th years Lise and Marie Krum...  
  
  
"Lise, we have our school supply list" announced Marie Krum to her identical twin sister Lise. "We need robes, ooh that material  
sounds cold! polyester!"  
  
A loud thumping sound coming down the stairs jerked them from their discussion."Viktor we have to get PEWTER cauldrons,  
we're not allowed gold!"called Lise to their older brother Viktor.  
  
"Oh well , I still get to see Herm-own-inny this year"   
  
"Viktor!" cried Lise and Marie simultaeniously(a/n i can't spell that word)"She's all you can think about!"  
  
"Calm down" said Viktor soothingly"I won't be going to school with you, I'm just dropping you off and picking you   
up at the train station"  
  
"Oh yes, HOW ON EARTH DO WE FIND PLATFORM 9 3/4?"demanded Lise?  
  
Viktor just replied with a shrug before heading upstairs to his room.  
  
Ok I know that was horrible, don't flame me, this is my first fic, I have an idea for a plot but in this chapter I had to  
inroduce Lise and Marie. R/R please!  
Oh ya, my chapters will get longer, it's just hard to make an intro of two ppl long.  
*neonfizz* 


	2. The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey  
  
I own nothing except the plot, Lise and Lise and Marie. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
After flying to London on their brooms, Lise, Marie and Viktor went to Diagon Alley to buy their books and robes.  
  
"Well girls, lets get back to the Leaky Cauldron" declared Viktor" You two will have to get up early to get ready to be at  
the   
station by 11:00. Hey! there's Hermowninny!I'll catch you guys for dinner later!"  
  
"I knew that would happen, he's absolutely crazy over her."  
  
'You're right Lise, I bet she's the reason Viktor made us come to Hogwarts when all of our friends are going to   
Beauxbatons"  
  
"He might have thought it would be easier to finish our work if our friends are at a different school  
so we can do it all at once and no one will be ready"  
  
"Lise, I'm still not sure this is a good idea" said Marie timidly.  
  
Lise lashed out at her "I told you, even though Viktor seems to have a big part in this,  
we will be the ones honoured beyond our dreams! They may not understand us now but in the longterm this is better for  
everyone! How many times do I have to tell you this!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I just lost my head there for a second, hey it's time to go meet Viktor for dinner"  
  
"Viktor!"cried Lise "We have to get Viktor away from that Hermowninny, she won't understand what we're doing and it  
might rub off on him."  
  
"Calm down Lise" cried Marie "People are staring, and nothing can change Viktor! And besides she sounds nice, give her  
a chance."  
  
"Ok I'll try but one thing and we're getting her away from Viktor"  
  
******************  
  
"Hermowninny I have to meet my sisters for lunch" announced Viktor" I can't talk longer but I vill see you at the  
train station tomorrow."  
  
"You have sisters?Why didn't you tell me?"inquired Hermione  
  
"You never asked and one of them is quite outspoken and annoying"  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"Well, they're identical twins, but Lise was born a bit before Marie. They're a bit shorter than you and their   
personalities are completely different. Marie is polite and sweet, Lise is outspoken and spoiled but she is a nice person  
once you get to know her and she trusts you. Why don't you come to dinner with us?"  
  
" I just have to tell Mum, wait one minute"  
  
  
  
Ok this is hard to write out, I know the plot in my head but its not coming out right, I might re-write this.   
What was that little conversation with Lise and Marie about????R/R Plz no flames unless they come with a good thing!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	3. Exclusiveness

Chapter 3:Exclusiveness  
  
A/N:Heriones thoughts are like thisHi I'm Hermione and I'm thinking  
  
  
"See you later Viktor"yelled Hermione as she got on the train after hugging Viktor for about the 10th time that   
day.  
  
She set off down the train looking for Ron and Harry. She finally found them at the second to the last compartment  
of the train.   
She was about to knock on the open door when Harry spotted her and jumped "Hermione! How was your summer? I went  
to the Dursleys for a week and then Rons for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Bloody brilliant Harry was, did the same thing as last time"announced Ron excitedly "threatened the Dursleys  
with Sirius and they let him go"  
  
Why didn't Ron invite me too? Come to think of it, he never even sent me any letters  
  
"What did you do this summer Hermione?"asked Harry  
  
"Well I went to visit my cousins in America and we went to some place, it was full of rollercoasters and rides. Then   
when we got back I hug out with my Muggle friends and I met up with Viktor in Diagon Alley. Did you know, he has   
two sisters in our year coming here? They couldn't find a new headmaster at Durmstrang. Well I have to go don't   
expect me back anytime soon, I have todo important prefect business in the Prefect compartment"  
  
Hermione stood up and promptly left the room.  
  
"What did she come in here for then?" Asked a furious Ron "Wanted to gloat about Viktor?"  
  
"Shut up Ron"  
  
*********************  
  
  
Glad to get out of there, Ron doesn't seem too friendly today  
  
"Hello Professor MacGonagall" said Hermione politely as she entered the Prefect compartement  
"Are all the details for the change sorted out?   
  
"Not quite, Miss Granger, thank you for helping me out on this in your free time. No one else knows only Professor   
Dumbledore." replied MacGonagall "Really quite sad what happened to the hat. I have chosen Mr.Crabbe, Cho Chang,   
you and I need one person for temper."  
  
"What about Mr Weasley? Ron not Fred or George."  
  
"Miss Granger you are truly brilliant, you may return to what you were doing, I just need to sort out the  
remainder of the charm, it backfired the other day."  
  
"All right Professor I'll let you be."  
  
Now what, where should I sit? There's an empty compartement over there.Ok that will work  
  
"Oh and one last thing Miss Granger, could you practice relaxing your mind before we arrive? I will be asking the other  
3 people to do that also"  
  
"Yes professor" responded Hermione automatically.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the ride in the empty compartment daydreaming and wondering who she would pick.  
  
  
  
  
What's going on at Hogwarts?I'm not going to tell you till later*ducks tomato flying at head* I do seem to like being  
mysterious and making you wait. Anyways R/R please only flame if you can say something nice too. And you won't be   
getting three chapters a day every day  
  
*neonfizz* 


	4. Sorting

Chapter 4 The Sorting  
  
I only own the characters Lise and Marie. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.   
  
  
After the first years students had gotten across the lake, everyone gathered in the entrance hall. Dumbledore stood and made a startling announcement.  
  
"The School Sorting Hat has passed away. It may not seem possible but everything is. In his will, Godric Gryffindor left instructions for new houses to be made when the hat died. And therefore, the new houses are, Granger, Weasley, Chang and Crabbe. All of you except Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and Vincent Crabbe are to be sorted into one of these houses by those four people."  
  
"And" added Professor MacGonagall   
"Granger House is for these that have secrets or are intelligent and cunning,  
Weasley House is for those whose temper is well-known ,  
Chang House is for those faced with difficult decisions and  
Crabbe house is for those who want more for themselves  
Now that you know this Mr. Weasley will have the Voir-Verite charm placed on him to allow him to choose his house wisely."  
  
Ron walked up to the front of the hall and as soon as the charm took effect he yelled out "Gregory Goyle!"  
In turn each person took turns choosing people for their houses. In Granger house was Lise Krum, Draco Malfoy, Lavendar Brown, Hannah Abbot, Fred and George Weasley and other people Hermione didn't know.  
  
In Weasley house was Goyle, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillan, one of Cho's friends and a few other people.  
  
Chang House had Harry Potter, Dennis and Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Eloise Midgen while Crabbe House had   
  
Marie Krum, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson, one of Padma's friends and people no one knew very well.  
  
"Every head of House knows where their dormitories are, so please lead them up there as I can see everyone is too surprised to eat the feast."said Dumbledore as he wondered what sort of secret Lise Krum had.  
  
Ok don't kill me even though no one has reviewed I just wanted to get this out today. What sort of secret does Lise Krum have? R/R  
  
*neonfizz* 


	5. First Day Back

Chapter 5 First Day  
  
I own nothing except Lise , Marie and the plot. everything else belongs to JK Rowling  
  
A/N Thank you soooooooooo much to my first reviewer Avirls Fan!Yay!  
  
  
The Granger common room was spectactular. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise, she hadn't expected anything as wonderful in something named after her. The common room was a big u-shaped room and its walls were painted light blue trimmed with silver and all the furniture was a darker blue. And the stairs, they were sparkling silver and had the Granger crest on the bottom stair.  
  
"I'll show you all to your dormitories and then you can explore. We do have another section of the cstle . There are 5 other rooms for quiet study and five for loud games right through that tapestry of the... wh..what? Me, Ron, Cho and Crabbe!"  
  
" Hermione"interrupted Lise "There's another door. What's in there?"  
  
"Just the bathrooms, hey what do you think killed the hat? It couldn't have just died."  
  
"No clue whatsoever"  
  
***************  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast the owls had already come and Dumbledore handed out the timetables.  
  
"What the...!"exclaimed Hermione "What is PE doing on here? I thought only Muggles took it!"  
  
"We have to learn Muggle sports so we understand more if we live in a place with Muggle" Lise told her.  
  
"Well we have PE first, we should better head out That girl is giving out bad vibes. Then again, all the Slytherins except Goyle are too, I wonder if Ron and Cho have been picking up bad vibes around here too? Ever since the second task...  
  
During PE they "learned"(Some people couldn't understand the point of running instead of flying) how to play American football and everyone left the class feeling quite sore indeed and were glad they had two days before their next PE class.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was quite interesting, they learned how to tame and care for a pheonix before the dinner bell rang.  
  
They chapter was horrible but plz review, I need a spacefiller before I reveal too much of the plot. And again, thank you Avirls Fan!R/R   
  
*neonfizz* 


	6. The Diamond Necklace

Pewter Cauldrons Chapter 6: The Glowing Diamond  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lise, Marie and the plot. everything else belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
  
"So, Harry, when's your next quidditch practice? Can I come and watch?Who's the captain?Can I be on the team?" Colin Creevey asked Harry as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day  
  
"Dennis, I already told you I dont know, no, I don't know and I don't know!" Harry said frustratedly. With that Colin turned around and mumbled something that sounded like "I forgot some stuff in the room " before running away.  
  
As Harry walked down to the Great Hall a hundred questions ran through his mind. Why is Colin facing a decison? How can a hat die? What room do Colin leave his stuff in?  
  
"Snap out of it Harry" he snapped at himself "There could be lots of answers that make a lot of sense so don't worry ab- what is that????????"  
  
Lying on the ground was a silver diamond shaped pendant hanging on a fine gold chain. It was glowing a bright green. Harry picked it up  
  
"My dearest Lily" it read "keep this with you and beware of the glow, yours forever more James"  
  
"Lily! Who's Lily Harry! Have you been seeing her behind my back?" demanded Parvati Patil "My dearest Lily!!!!! You could have told me" She walked away muttering things under her breath on the verge of tears.  
  
"James! You lost me my girl with your stupid necklace to your stupid Lily!" cried Harry "Why did you write it so big so that Parvati could read it? I'll hate you forever! Stupid necklace!"  
  
Harry turned and went to the Transfiguration class seeing as he had lost his appetite.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Hermione looked around at the people in her house. Lise and Lavender were busy talking at one end of the table, Draco was cursing Frred and George while they plotted ways to get back at him. She sat silently beside Hannah not speaking unless asked to.  
  
"Hermione do you really like the old house arrangement better? I like this one, Ernie was getting really obnoxious and besides Susan was too horrible at everything that I couldn't stand her! She couldn't even blow her nose right"  
  
"Ya, sort of like Neville" Hermione replied Hermione, you might as well get to be friends with her "Last year he asked me to the Yule ball, can you believe it? Good thing I was already going with Viktor. Just because I helped him in Potions a few times he thinks I like him. Luckily he's in Crabbe. I still can't get used to these houses can you?"  
  
Hannah interrupted her "Hermione, we're going to be late for Transfiguration with the Changs if we don't leave now. That does sound weird. I'm so used to with the Ravenclaws or Gryffindors"  
  
A/N: I know that was short but I needed a spacefiller. I felt guilty since I hadn't updated this in a while. Any BETA readers out there? E-mail me. R/R plz no flames or I'll use them to roast marshmallows over an open fire and that may sound good but I don't really like marshmallows thAT MUCH. r/r  
  
*neonfizz* 


	7. The Room

Chapter 7: The Room  
  
I own nothing except Lise, Marie and the plot. everything else belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry I took so long posting. HOMEWORK is EVIL! and you prob  
  
  
Colin Creevey turned down the Defense Against The Dark Arts corridor. A part of him was boiling with fury directed at Harry..He called him Dennis! Harry couldn't remember his name!Someday he thought, he would take out the boiling fury with some spell and dump it over Harrys head. But he would need someone to help him, seeing as he was only good in Arithmacy. He needed that one person to do it with him, someone that wouldn't betray him to Dumbledore  
  
Colin turned into an empty room. As he entered he saw a person facing the wall, talking to the air and as she turned around he knew she would be the perfect one to help him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
As Ron turned the corner on the way to divination he saw a girl with brown bushy hair "Hermione!" exclaimed Ron " Are you coming to the house meeting tonight?"  
  
"Of course I am Ron. Who isn't?"  
  
"I thought maybe you thought you were too good for everything" replied Ron  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! That is as bad as calling me a mudblood! You know you were picked for the Head of the temper house for a reason!" Hermione glared at Ron as she turned towards her common room. "And don't bother talking to me! You thought I was invisible on the train so do me a favour and do that now!'  
  
"'Mione I'm sorry!" said Ron softly  
  
Hermione glared again "Ron you're not sorry! Do you know those little insults that you and Harry say about being a teachers pet and a know-it-all do hurt! And you haven't let me try out for quidditch! You say I'll embarass the team by being on the same pitch! I've practiced, the only time you saw me fly was in first year and that was 5 years ago!"   
  
Hermione turned on her heel and walked away until she was out of sight. Then she ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. She ran until she had no clue where she was. After countless turns and staircases Hermione collasped to the floor. She cried with her head buried in her arms. Hermione rolled over to cry on her stomach but as she was turning she moved a bit to the left. Everything started spinning, and then went black.  
  
  
  
Ok it ws short but I wanted to get it out today! no flames or I will use them to kill the flames that are going to come from the sun exploding today. dont ask, insisde joke.r/r theres a pretty little button to press  
  
neonfizz 


End file.
